


Poetry

by luvtheheaven



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, anti-Logan Huntzberger -- Sorry!, set during s6e08 "Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: The Subsecttrembling in her hands, Rory had to pause to breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in September 2016, before the Gilmore Girls revival came out, but when I was anticipating it with a lot of hope for my OTP Literati? XD I wrote it for the 100 Words Community on Imzy. However Imzy is a site that no longer exists. The community is still over on Dreamwidth: http://100words.dreamwidth.org/6701.html#cutid1
> 
> The rules were that it had to be exactly 100 words, no more, no less.
> 
> The prompt that week was "Poetry".
> 
> Cross-posted to tumblr here: http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/159057957872/poetry

_The Subsect_ trembling in her hands, Rory had to pause to breathe.

She’d been so consumed in the words he’d written, she hadn’t even noticed the sound of Jess's car pulling away from her grandparents’ estate.

His novel was something powerful; meaningful. He wouldn’t call it “poetry” – he’d say _that_ medium was reserved for academia and preteen girls – but the _way_ he crafted those words…

Logan had once written a simple poem as a romantic gift.

Jess would never have done that.

He’d write the poetry _without realizing it was even poetry._

She guiltily realized that seemed _much_ more romantic.


End file.
